Only In Vegas
by Gifted-Hands05
Summary: "They Say What Happens Here Stays Here... Right?"
1. Chapter 1

AN: SHORT CUTE ONE SHOT... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

As the sun began to rise and peek through the curtains, bringing me out of the comforting world of unconsciousness that sleep brings I let out a un-lady like grunt and flipped over on my stomach while successfully burying myself deeper under the covers at the same time. But immediately I started to regret the quick movements as my head started to pound only to take a back road to the feeling of nauseousness that had took over and threatened to send me to the bathroom to kneel before the toile_t _or at least the nearest trash can...

I finally found a spot that seem to ease all of the afflictions that made it all too clear that I had way too much to drink the night before. But that was the only thing that was clear to me at the moment...

It still felt as though the sun was shining directly on me. I didn't remember my room having so many fucking windows when I checked in. Damn Sharpay for getting married in Vegas at least back in Mexico people believed in heavy drapes that doesn't let the sun in until you open them up. Cursing Sharpay and the sun and the effects of too much alcohol I tried to think back on what's happened between my checking in and now. I remembered going out to celebrate as well as to meet some of the people Sharpay and her fiancé Zeke had met since moving away from New Mexico. After that I only remembered flashes of things.

Dancing...

Drinks, of course...

Blue eyes...

"What the hell happened last night?" I quietly asked myself.

As I tried to recall anything other than obsessively drinking last night and the quick flashes, I felt a hand glide up my naked thigh before cupping my liquid heat and finally moving up to settle loosely around my waist.

My eyes wide, I started to freak the freak out. Not only did I have a hangover, but I was also naked in bed with an unknown person. Pounding head and nausea be damned I quickly made my way out of bed and started to look for my clothes. Finally laying my eyes on my dress and heels I got dressed fore-going underwear because they were no where to be found. Which means that they had to be in or near the bed and because I didn't want to face my nameless sins from the previous night I braced myself for the walk of shame sans panties and bra.

Without a glance backwards and my heels and purse in hand I slipped out of the room only breathing a sigh of relief when I was down the hall. I stopped to clear my head when flashes of Elvis came to mind...

Elvis...

Vegas...

Wedding...

"Oh shit!"

I looked down at my left hand and sure enough there was platinum wedding set on my ring finger. I started to hyperventilate as I thought about how bad this was. I didn't know rather to go back to the room where apparently my husband was currently sleeping or to call Sharpay.

I opted for Sharpay...

Finally pulling myself together enough to make it to my own room I quickly flipped through my purse for the key and went in. Sliding down the wall with my Iphone up to my ear I waited for my best friend to answer.

"Taylor? Where in the hell are you? I leave the V.I.P for a couple of dances and you disappear."

"Shar, I pulled a Britney!"

"What in the hell is a Britney?"

"I got married... Well at least I think I'm married. I got on wedding rings, and woke up beside a naked man whose face I didn't bother to look at because I WAS FREAKING OUT!"

"Married?"

"Yes..."

"As in here comes the bride?"

"Yes..."

"Taylor McKessie!"

"OMgosh...Shar! I don't even know my last name. I'm a Las Vegas statistic."

"ZEKE! Taylor married some unknown person!"

I rolled my eyes as Sharpay told on me to her fiancé and the friend I thought of as a brother, Zeke. Suddenly his deep voice came over the phone at the same time there was a knock on my hotel room door.

"Tay bear how did you and Troy get separated last night?"

"Huh?"

"You and my friend Troy left together last night. I didn't say anything to Shar because I knew she would try to babysit you even though you were with someone we both trusted. I see now that maybe I should've said something."

"Troy?"

"Yes, Troy... Troy Bolton..."

"The basketball player..."

"And my best man... they're one in the same..."

I'd finally made it to the door and took the morning paper from the door man while letting Zeke's words play over in my head. Suddenly the flashes of blue eyes returned to me. I closed my own eyes in hopes that this would all soon make sense. I opened my eyes again as Zeke called my name and told me that him and Shar were on their way over. I murmured a quick ok and hung up as my eyes fell upon the paper's headline...

**NBA PLAYER, TROY BOLTON, MARRIES UNKNOWN BEAUTY!**

_Its official the NBA's most wanted bachelor is taken! As pictured below, last night while out celebrating his best friend Zeke Baylor's upcoming nuptials Troy decided to settle down himself, with a little help from Elvis.. It is unclear how long Troy and the new Mrs. Bolton have been together but sources says that the couple seems very happy and that when they arrived at the chapel Troy proudly declared that he had indeed found the one! We'll keep you updated as we learn more about Mrs. Bolton..._

I re-read the story...

"Oh no!'' was my one and only thought before my world faded to black!

AN: THIS CAME TO ME AS I WAS LOOKING OVER SOME INFO ON MY UPCOMING GRADUATION TRIP TO VEGAS!AND NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF MY SYSTEM I'M ABOUT TO START ON "4 AM" FOR THE ONE SHOT CHALLENGE :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**I finally did it! First off let me say thanks for sticking with me. I love you all for still reading. You're comments, favorites, and follows truly do humble me. I love writing AND reading so doing this has been a blast…. Soooo here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**_

Sharpay:

As the sun rose within the Vegas skyline I hopped up placing a last minute kiss on Zeke's lips as he continued to sleep. I then headed towards the bathroom to shower and dress for a quick workout in the hotel's gym. My thought ran rapid as the hot water started to soothe the muscles that Zeke had worked hard after we got back from last night's outing.

Dressed and pulling my hair into a ponytail, I felt something nagging at me to call my best friend and check on her. Somewhere between drinks and dancing we lost each other and I couldn't help but feel guilty that I hadn't actually checked on her when we got separated last night. Getting up from the vanity I started to search for my phone, and just as I was about to give up and wake Zeke up so I could pout until he volunteered to find it for me, I heard _**Count on Me**_ by Whitney Houston and CeCe Winans as it started to play from my phone. Taylor was calling me. I quickly rushed towards the sound, eventually finding it and answering before it went to voice mail.

"Taylor? Where in the hell are you? I leave the V.I.P for a couple of dances and you disappear."

I yelled as guilt and worry fought for dominance within me before relief kicked in...

"Shar, I pulled a Britney!"

Yup... Maybe relief kicked in a little too soon, I thought as I asked her,

"What in the hell is a Britney?"

"I got married... Well at least I think I'm married. I got on wedding rings, and woke up beside a naked man whose face I didn't bother to look at because I WAS FREAKING OUT!"

Stunned I could only mutter "Married?"

"Yes..."

"As in here comes the bride?" I asked

"Yes..."

"Taylor McKessie!"

"OMgosh...Shar! I don't even know my last name. I'm a Las Vegas statistic."

Best friend or not I just couldn't with her at that moment... I just couldn't. I called the one person that would keep a level heard regardless of the craziness that had somehow erupted over night...

"ZEKE! Taylor married some unknown person!"

I threw my phone on the pillow next to his head and walked back into the bathroom so that I could pace in peace. Married? How in the hell did that happen. Taylor had always been the most sensible, smart, and responsible person that I'd ever known. This was just so... so out of character.

Zeke came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around me.

"Put on some shoes we're going to check on Tay Bear"

"Okay."

I put my shoes on and waited as he took a shower. Grabbing my phone I decided to check out TMZ and Perez Hilton... After deciding to check out Perez first, I went to sit down as my phone connected. I made the mistake of looking at my phone again before being fully seated and ended up ass first on the floor...

"Oh my shit..."

So many thoughts were running through my head that my vision started to blur. The phone call from Tay, the article, and now that I'd thought back on it not only did Tay disappear last night but so did…. Troy.

"OH MY SHIT!"

"Why are you cursing AND on the floor, babe?"

I looked up and saw Zeke looking at me funny with just a towel wrapped around his waist. I couldn't even enjoy the full sexiness that was my boo, because I was in shock. Jumping up I ran over to him and shoved my phone in his face so that he could see the picture of his best man with what look like bells drawn around him. The article beneath written in true Perez Hilton style...

_**Troy Bolton... Married?**_

_**Say It Isn't So...**_

_**It's being reported that not only is **__**our boyfriend in our head**__** Troy, not on the market anymore, but that he's married. As we reported earlier in the week, Troy is in Vegas taking part in the wedding of his best friend and teammate Zeke Baylor. I guess seeing look of happiness and love in his mates eyes made him want the same thing in his life. **_

_**There's not much to go on concerning the new Mrs. Bolton except that she's a gorgeous ebony beauty and that she looks at him as though he's the only man in the world (according to sources) But then again, don't we all!**_

_**Oh well, guess we'll have to replace Troy in our head and hearts... We're thinking Joe Manganiello or the adorable Darren Criss might just work out...**_

_**Good Luck Mr. & Mrs. Bolton**_

"Oh my shit" he said…

"Exactly"

**Taylor:**

When I came back around, I was on the ground. I looked around me and when I turned to the left, two things came into focus, the morning paper and the rings on my finger….

"Fuck its true!"

Okay, I thought to myself, you got yourself into this mess and now it's time to face the music…. Time to put on your big girl panties as granny would say.

Slowly pulling myself up, I stood for a moment making sure there wouldn't be a repeat of earlier. Walking to my bedroom I quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top that had Zeke and Troy's team logo across the front.

Two aspirin, a banana, and a bottle of water later I was headed towards the front door. Grabbing my phone off the floor I sent Sharpay a text saying that if I wasn't back by the time they got here to just go get the key I would leave at the front desk.

Taking a deep breath I braced myself to face the man I'd married. I did one last check to make sure I had everything and went to open the door. As it opened and I went to walk out I ran into a hard chest and the person's arms shot out to wrap around me to prevent me from falling. The scent the surrounded me was familiar for some reason. Looking up I felt a swell of different things run through me, each emotion stronger than the last….

"Troy"

"Going somewhere, wife?"

Sorry for the delay… I hope you all like it…. *Smiles*


	3. Chapter 3

Sooooo I looked at the dates on some of my stories and realized that it's been over a year since I've updated them. Why? Because that's the ish I do! I have NO excuse, except that I went to take a bit of a break and here we are. I am SOOOOOO sorry! I've still been getting favorites and alerts and the only thing I can to all of you (old and new readers) is thank you! And that I hope that the new chapters and things that I'm working on is a start in showing just how sorry I am that I've been a complete slacker!

_**Troy:**_

Being jarred awake by the sound of not only your cell phone ringing but also the hotel phone ringing is never a good thing. It's quite possibly the worst thing ever when you wake up feeling like you spent the night drinking with the devil. Hangovers are such a bitch. Stumbling out of the bed I followed the sound of my cell phone which seemed to be coming from underneath a pile of clothes. Slowly reaching down, I threw my jeans and shirt to the side only to find my phone laying underneath a tiny scrap of lace, jewel toned panties to be exact. Picking up the panties in one hand and my phone in the other, I answered without looking to see who called, but I didn't have to wait long to figure out who was on the other end of the phone.

"Troy Bolton, do you want to explain to me why there are reports all over the internet and news saying that you were married by Elvis last night." asked my mother.

"WHAT!"

"Watch your tone boy, you're in enough trouble without having me slap the taste out of your mouth for being disrespectful!"

"I'm sorry ma!"

"You better be! Now, by the way you just yelled at me I can tell that you haven't been anywhere near a TV or computer."

"No ma'am"

"What are you waiting on, child? Grab your laptop; you're pretty much a top story on every site from yahoo to mediatakeout."

"Ma, how do you know about mediatakeout?"

"Don't let that worry you sweetheart. Now have you got online yet."

I shook my head at my mother's word. Retirement had brought about a brand new attitude to my usually demure mother, but she was still the best. I walked over to my bags to get my laptop out only to stop short when I caught site of the wedding band on my hand.

"Ma! I'm wearing a wedding band."

"Seriously, so it's true?"

"I don't know. I don't remember much from last night let alone getting married."

"Obviously! Oh, Perez Hilton just updated the story that he posted last night about your wedding. It says that a hotel worker has confirmed that you returned to your room last night with a Taylor McKessie. And after much digging and asking around that a chapel worker did confirm that it was Taylor that you'd married after being showed a photo of the ebony beauty. It also goes on to list her accomplishments; the girl is smart and pretty. Well if you had to go and marry a stranger in a wild night of drinking, I say good job."

"Ha ha! But she's not a stranger. She's Sharpay's best friend, and I am official dead because Shar is going to murder me."

"Oh, son calm down. I was only joking. Sometimes we get ourselves into situations and the only thing that can help ease the stress of it is a good laugh. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I and your father aren't just a bit disappointed that you got yourself into this. We raised you to be smarter than this, son."

"I know ma."

"But with that being said, we also raised you to face things head on. Now you get yourself together because I can smell the whiskey on your breath from over the phone, and you go find your wife. You all have a lot of things that you need to discuss, and the sooner you two do that, the better. I don't have to tell you that the press is going to be on your tails for weeks to come, do I?"

"No ma'am. Thanks mom!"

"Always love."

As the call ended I sat there trying to piece together how I'd exactly went from best man to groom within one night of being in Vegas. Alcohol, of course. But the rest of it was only coming to me in flashes.

Dancing

Taylor

Kissing

Elvis

Running my hands over smooth thighs only to travel back down them as I slipped off the slip of lace I'd found on my floor this morning.

Shaking off my thoughts. I jumped up and threw on a t shirts and some basketball shorts, before slipping my feet into my NIKE flip flops, grabbing my room key, and phone then heading towards the front desk.

After charming the information I needed out of the ditzy desk attendant I headed up to see Mrs. Bolton. Nervousness started to swirl deep within my stomach as I neared the door. I put my hand up to knock at the same time that it opened and I found myself with an armful of softness. I looked down into the deep brown eyes of my blushing bride, reading each emotion as they flashed across her face.

"Troy"

"Going somewhere, wife?"

Yay I did it. Remember I don't own anything you recognize. I'm back on the hunt for a beta! And the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks again ya'll! LOVE and HUGS


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey hey! Thank you all for the love and support. The reviews, follows, and alerts mean so much. I decided to update Vegas first because it's getting mentions even in my other stories. Speaking of other stories if anybody is interested in co writing of MAY__BE adopting "Adversity" please PM me. I've slacked up on updating this time because my dad fell off of a ladder and that fall led to us finding out that he has lung cancer, so I've been busy with those doctor's appointments. Love and hugs for sticking by and dancing helps me clear my mind so who knows I may actually be able to finish up some stories before this is all said and done. :)_

_**Taylor**_

Recognition, fear, anger, and desire are just some of the emotions that seemed to run through me like a rolodex when I looked up and saw that it was indeed my husband that I had ran into on my way out of the door. Oh my goodness, my HUSBAND was at my door.

"Troy"

"Hello wife... Going somewhere"

"I..I was on my w..way to find yo..you"

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and cursed myself silently for stuttering.

"Well it seems as though you've found me gorgeous. This is good, because we have a lot to talk about, and I gathered that you left my bed in quite a hurry this morning, but I guess I can understand your rush. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing those tiny pieces of lace that you call underwear on my floor, mixed with my clothing. "

He stepped back and let his gaze drop to my feet and then slowly makes its way up my body. As he did so the desire inside of me grew and sent a blaze of heat throughout my body. My chest rose and fell quickly as my breathing quickens and I struggled to fight the overwhelming need to have him not only inside my room but also inside of me.

Our eyes met and his narrowed as he recognize the lust that had took up residence in my brown depths. Forgetting the fact that we'd somehow gotten hitch during the night and that the whole world was waiting to see and hear from the NBA's hottest bachelor and the wife that seemed to appear out of nowhere, he walked up on me and took me in his arms, kissing me hard. Loosing myself in his touch, smell, and kiss I ran my hands up his chest to hook them around his neck. I gripped the hair at the nape of his neck hard, as I rolled my hips against him. He pulled out of the kiss as I moaned at the feeling of his hard length.

He started to move me back towards the couch as he hands went up the back of my shirt towards the clasps of my bra and his kisses trailed down my neck.

"FUCK! Troy baby... we need t..to tal..talk!"

He stopped kissing my neck and looked me in the eyes, blue penetrating brown.

"We're going to talk, after I fuck you."

I moaned at his words "Troy"

"You're my wife, right?"

"Yes"

"Which means you're mine?" He asked gripping my hips and pulling me into his hardness

"Yours"

"That's right, mine! So hush that pretty little mouth of yours and let me enjoy you being mine, at least for right now. Tomorrow can take care of itself"

I looked at him, and decided that for now in that moment not to over think the whys and the how's of our situation, but to just be a woman letting her man... her husband make love to her.

I pulled off my shirt, shorts, and bra leaving me clad in just a little scrap of lace with one final look at him but no words spoken I turned and walk towards the bedroom.

Faster than I anticipated I felt his hand turn me around and push me up against the wall. His naked form settled in between my thighs. His hands traveled up and I felt the sudden sting as he ripped my panties from my body. I moaned loudly at the raw display of passion. He reached between us preparing to slide into the one place that I needed him the most when we heard the door of the hotel bang against the wall. Both of our heads turned only to see a flash of pink enter the room...

Fuck me! Sharpay was here...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey….. I must start by saying thank you! Thank you for reading, reviewing, all the favorites and follows, just thank you. Also I wouldn't feel right without saying thank you all for the love, support, and understanding that I couldn't update due to my dad's cancer and ultimate surgery. The kind words and prayers were and still are greatly appreciated. All of these things have meant the world to me and I pray that you have nothing but good things in life. I have updated the One Shot challenge so I decided to come and update Vegas next. One of the reasons being that writing this kind of Sharpay makes me happy! Lol! **_

**Sharpay:**

As I walked up to the hotel's front desk to ask for the key Taylor said would be waiting on me I could hear Zeke calling my name but I was too in the zone and in my thoughts to care.

"SHARPAY, I KNOW YOU HEAR ME WOMAN!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned on my heels to look at the love of my life. I saw him cringed upon eye contact. The look I was throwing him was something fierce.

"L..l…look all I'm trying to say is calm down."

"I am calm, can't you tell?"

I turned and continued to the front desk ignoring the fact that Zeke, although following me, was mumbling about evil little women and reckless best friends. Rolling my eyes I stopped in front of the blond sitting at the desk filing her nails, and waited for her to acknowledge me. And I waited, and waited, and waited until finally I politely reached over and snatched the emery board out of her hands. She finally looked up and opened her mouth to say something, but I cut that short with the quickness.

"Say something and I will smack the extensions out of your head. Taylor McKessie left me a key. I need it, NOW!"

"Miss McKessie hasn't been down to leave a key."

I felt Zeke rub his hands up and down my back all while telling me to breathe and count.

"Just breathe and count baby." He kept telling me.

I followed his instructions and looked at the ditzy desk attendant again.

"Has anyone been in to see Miss McKessie."

"Yeah Troy Bolton fine self was here earlier looking for her. Why I will never know especially since I was throwing all of this at him."

That was it! Before I knew I had leapt up and reached out for her extensions. Zeke managed to wrap his arms around my waist before I could get to her. I felt myself being put on the ground only to be turned to face my love and thrown over his shoulder. He walked me towards the room number that Taylor had text us earlier. I looked up and could see the desk clerk looking at me with fear in her eyes. That put a smile on my face. I knew there was no way that he would put me down so I entertained myself on the walk to Tay's room by watching the muscles in his cute little butt flex as he walked.

I knew that we had made it to Taylor's room when he put me down. I reached up to grab him by the back of the neck to pull him down for a kiss, making sure to make it short and sweet, I pulled back to look at him.

"I promise you that once we make sure that they're at least okay we'll get back to us. That's what we're here for after all."

"Yes that's why we're here. But know this; I love you because you care. It's the weekend of our wedding and instead of freaking out because the spotlight isn't on you, you're here making sure that your best friend is okay. And we all know that you love the spotlight."

"Yeah, I do don't I? Well that's neither here or there, are you ready to check on our friends, The Boltons."

Zeke just shook his head at me while he laughed. I turned to try the handle while knocking on the door only to find that it was already open. Dropping my hand that was raised to knock I entered the room with my baby following me. Without turning around I told him to check the living room area while I checked the bedroom and bathroom.

I crept towards the bedroom only stopping when I spotted a pile of men clothes. I wasn't sure if this was a cause for concern, but it definitely had me in my feels. Continuing my trip towards the bedroom I stopped short again when I heard Taylor let out a moan. Fed up with playing "red light, green light" on my way to the room I was supposed to be checking I marched my way into the bedroom right as Troy was about to screw my Taylor.

"STOP… TROY GET YOUR HUNGOVER, BALL PALMING, KINKY HANDS OFF OF MY BEST FRIEND. TAY GET SOME CLOTHES ON BEFORE YOUR "BROTHER", MY FIANCE, AND YOUR HUSBANDS BEST FRIEND GET IN HERE."

They stood there looking at me like I was crazy….

"Excuse you… Hop to it, what are you waiting for, an invitation?"

As they both found and put on some hotel issued robes I could hear Troy mumble something under his breath.

"You got something you need to get off of your chest."

He looked at me as he tied the belt around his waist.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. I was saying that I already got fussed at by my mom, I don't need this. And while I'm getting things off of my chest. Why are you here? As you can see my wife was kind of busy."

I looked at Taylor and Zeke as he had walked through the door halfway through Troy's little rant.

"Well Troy, here's the thing. I really don't care what you do or do not need. Nor do I care about what you have had or haven't had. If I want to go on a tirade and making fire rain down on your head, I will. You want to know why? Because somehow during the night you and my best friend decided to be irresponsible, get drunk off of your asses, and get married like two heathens. My husband to be, your team mate and best friend, trusted you with my girl, and what happens? She calls me this morning freaking out because she's a "Las Vegas statistic". So don't come at me all high and mighty calling yourself her husband, because I'm her best friend and I should and very well could give you two shots to the throat on sheer principle alone."

I hadn't noticed until I turned to look at Taylor that I had entered Troy's personal space, but I really didn't care.

"Taylor are you okay?"

"Yeah best friend, don't worry about me. We're going to get you and Zeke through you guys wedding and then I guess I'll have to take some time out to figure things out with Troy."

"Are you positive Taylor?"

"Yes, Shar, now stop fussing at me and my husband, because he is my husband, and let me fuss over you. And Troy will fuss over Zeke. And you two will get married because after all it's why we're here."

"Okay, as long as you're okay. But know I am down to clown if at any point you start to feel uncomfortable about this situation with your _husband."_

Zeke walked up and wrapped his arms around me. He placed a kiss on my neck and I couldn't control the shiver that went through me. He hugged me closer and started to talk to Troy.

"Troy, don't take anything Sharpay says too personal. You know that she loves you."

"I hear no lies, but know that I love Taylor more. So everything that I see as wrong, rather they get divorced or not, will be his fault."

"Sharpay, be nice."

"It is what it is love, but if you promise me cookies, I will try."

"I promise" Zeke told me.

"Then, Troy I am sorry that I told you the truth as I see it, in a harsh and what some would call evil tone."

I looked and Zeke "Was that better?"

He laughed at me, "That's as good as you're going to get from her Troy, but then again you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah man, I know."

I walked over to Taylor and hugged her tight.

"You know that I love you, and I got your back all the way, but don't hesitate to call me if you need me. I don't care the time of day."

"Thanks Shar, I love you too and thank you."

"It's nothing!"

We both laughed and hugged one last time. I walked over to Zeke and started to pull him towards the door.

"We will see you all in a few hours. Remember Troy mess up with my girl and I'll mess up your face. "

Those were the last words I was able to get out before Zeke gently pushed me out of the door and closed it behind him.

_**Author's note: Welp there it is. I think that One Shot will be the next update but don't hold me to it because I really don't know how I feel about this chapter and might be looking to move on from it quickly! I do have a little something in mind to write for the holidays. I hope that I can get it written and posted before Christmas as a little token of appreciation from me to you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you all! I try to always start out with a thank you because it's all the reviews, reads, and favorites that keep me going. I'm going to apologize now and afterwards for this being so short. I just wanted to post and kind of get back into actually writing on a regular basis instead of thinking up the next part of one of my stories and not having it when I want to post because I didn't put any of my thoughts on paper. But that's enough of my rant! Thanks again**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own what you recognize, and I do NOT have a beta.. Yet!**_

Taylor:

I looked on smiling and waving as Zeke and Sharpay pulled away from the wedding chapel, heading off to some tropical place for the next two weeks. A lot had happened since stepping foot into Vegas but as promised everything took a back seat to getting my two friends happily married, now that I've done that it's time to face up to the fact that I was a married woman myself. Just as I thought this I felt my hair being pulled back and soft kisses being placed in the crook of my neck. Instinctively I reached up to caress the side of Troy's face, knowing by the scent that enveloped me alone that it was him. I won't lie, I was a little alarmed at just how affectionate we'd been towards each other since "confronting" each other in my hotel room.

"Are you ready to go?' he asked me

"Where are we going?"

"Well, our best friends are married. We've done our parts so now it's time for us to talk and make some decisions, about our marriage. So how about we head to my hotel room and talk."

I turned around and looked at him.

"Ok"

Grabbing his hand I followed him back to his hotel room. We were stopped only twice by fans who wanted autographs and to offer well wishes on our marriage. Once inside the room we just look each other before he grabbed me and pulled me into him. He bent down to kiss me and I fell right into his kiss only to push him away and walk away so that there was some distance between us.

"Come here" he said in a voice that could have easily been described as a growl

"No, we need to talk, and if there's one thing I've learnt in these few days that we've been… us… it's that I can't think when you're touching me. So you can't touch me!"

He smirked but lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok, I know that everything says that we should get a divorce or annulment because we'll never last. We're just another statistic, but for some reason Troy, I don't know if I would be ok leaving Vegas and not seeing you again. "

"So, we're in agreement that we want to be in each other's lives. So I guess the question is; do we stay married or separate and just… date?"

I looked at him and I knew that no matter what I was in for major changes unless I walked away from him, and I wasn't ready to do so.

"Taylor, being with me is going to throw you into an entirely different world, and it could make this much harder than it would be than if I was a man working a nine to five. People can be nasty; they get behind their computer screens or phones and spew out such evil. And as much as I would love to keep you in my life and explore everything this relationship, this marriage has to offer, I won't be selfish. I will let you go if anything about this scares you."

I walked over and sat in his lap.

"All of this scares me. And who is to say that we'll even make it? Almost everything about this is full of uncertainty but the one thing I do know is that I want to do it. Meet me halfway throughout this thing and I got what I need."

He pulled my face down and passionately kissed me.

He pulled away from me and looked me deep in my eyes "So we're doing this?"

"We're doing this."

_**It's sooooo short and I'm so sorry but I wanted to post something! So they've decided to stay married, what's next? Let me know what you think and if the majority wants it to continue we'll find out together lol! Thanks again.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I love you all, don't hate me! I'm sensitive! So I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this. I know that it's been a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time coming, and for that I apologize. I just kinda lost my muse. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follow alerts. I cherish them and you. Please excuse all mistakes; I do not have a beta. I do not own anything you recognize. **_

Time Jump (Six Months)

Taylor:

Waking up, I laid in bed taking the time to give thanks for being able to see yet another day. After I decided to get up and start breakfast, I moved to get up only to be pulled back into the solid chest of my husband.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To cook breakfast, we're both free today so I thought that I would be a good little wife and feed you something other than take out."

"I love the thought, but you know you don't have to get out of bed to feed me. As a matter of fact, what I want to eat is so good that I could eat it morning, noon, or night, seven days a week. Maybe two or three times a day."

"It's that good huh?"

"The best…"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as he jumped on me, placing kisses over any bared skin he came across. My laughter soon turned into moans as he pulled apart my legs and sucked my clit into his mouth. It didn't take long before I was cumming with my back arched off of the bed and my hands gripping his hair.

I finally came down from the pleasure induced high and let go of his hair as he came up with a smile on his face.

"So good"

I shook my head and kissed him…

.

..

…

..

.

Mid-day found us in the living room; I had my feet in his lap reading a book, as he flipped between Sports Center and junk TV….

_**Today on OMG INSIDER: We look into new claims that NBA MVP and newlywed Troy Bolton and wife Taylor are faking it. Are they indeed the real deal or are the claims correct when they state that the seemingly in love couple are together to avoid admitting that there Vegas nuptials were a drunken mistake. Find out tonight….**_

Sitting upright I looked at Troy. I couldn't believe that it was something else. That for some odd reason the world was obsessed with knowing what went on between the four walls of our home. I can understand some of the intrigue. I honestly do, but there comes a point when it all becomes too much. Since leaving Vegas after deciding to stay married, we'd faced some major road blocks and issues. The first being that my family were less than pleased at the idea that I had married a man they'd never met and even more upset that I was picking up most of my life and moving to be with him. It was ugly, and had even got to the point where my male cousins had formed a human barrier between me and Troy to prevent me from leaving with him. My mom was crying and my dad was cussing. It was horrible and completely out of hand. But one look at Troy and I had to do, I started screaming in order to get everyone's attention. I then let them know that I had made the decision to stick with and by my husband and that when they could respect that until I decided otherwise Troy was my husband and that had to respect him as such they should come visit.

It wasn't easy standing up to my family, but I had promised Troy before we left that hotel that no matter what was thrown at us that I would endure it because I truly wanted to see if our marriage would work. The general public made dealing with my family seem like a walk in the park, it was downright nasty. They were mean, it came to the point that both of us deleted all of our social media pages, and to this day they're still inactive. I was surprised at how hateful and judgmental some people were when they didn't even know me.

Since marrying Troy my life had been turned inside out, and as hard as it could be at times I wouldn't trade it for anything. Yeah I've had my character attacked, been called all types of sluts and whores, but it didn't matter. We were still learning little things about each other, like the fact that he don't like his food to touch, or that he loves contact. Rather in public or at home if I'm within arm's reach he has to have his fingers touching some part of my body or playing in my hair.

I was still getting used to being in the public eyes, but I was willing to endure the flashing lights and the bitter trolls that thumb thug on twitter because Troy was starting to mean more to me day after day.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Troy pushing me down and hovering over my body.

"We're in this together…."

I pulled him down for a kiss before replying back….

"We're in this together…."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi! I'm back to start a little trouble in this Traylor saga... I hope you all like it! Thanks for sticking by me. Love you all bunches... I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, please forgive them. And I don't own Troy, Taylor, or Sharpay!**_

**Taylor:**

A week later and things still haven't settled down. I was putting up a brave front for Troy, but I was really close to losing it. So to ease the tension and stress that kept me and my thought wound tight I called up Sharpay and we headed to a kickboxing class. I really hadn't spent much time with her since moving in with Troy. She understood, and gave me the space I needed to start my life off with him on the right foot.

We met up and were talking, in a way that only life long best friends could, in between sparing.

"So, I've wondered how long it would take before you would need some physical stress relief. If I were you, riding that fine ass husband of yours would be my choice of sport, but I'm really happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you. I feel like it's been forever..."

"And it kind of has been... but I understand. So I've seen everything and have listened to all the theories that the loonies have put out. I know the truth as do you and your hubby so how are you dealing with the attention."

"I hate it! Like I'll endure all the pictures at the games, kids asking for autographs while I'm standing in front of him trying to cover up his erection because he just had is hands up my skirt trying to get his cookies, but people out right questioning my life choices and talking about me and threatening me... I can do without."

"Well, we all know that as long as there is the Internet you will always have those who thumb thug to deal with. I say just make sure that every time you step out of the house smile like you have sunshine coming out of your butt. They're looking for you to crack, looking for you to give them something else to talk about. Don't!"

"Trust me, I don't plan on it."

We finished up, and headed out for a little shopping. Just as we were heading into one of my favorite shops a tall blond bumped into me causing Sharpay to let loose a hard curse word that made me wince, and I cursed like a sailor.

"Oh, it's you"

"Excuse you? You bumped into me and that's what you have to say?"

"What else would I say?"

"Bitch, how about excuse me. I could tell when Troy first brought you around that you didn't have many manners but damn."

I let Sharpay words sink in as I took in the blond's feature. Standing in front of me was Quinn, Troy's ex girlfriend. His on and off girlfriend for two years, he'd told me the story of them one night soon after we'd decided to stay married. And more than anything the one thing that stuck out about her was how she'd broke his heart when he caught her sexing one of his team mates. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I squared my shoulders and faced the blond head on.

"Quinn, I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but that would be a lie."

"Kind of like your marriage to my Troy."

"Nothing about my marriage is any of your business."

"Your husband didn't seem to think that when he came to see me a few months ago."

She looked at me with a grin so smug that I had to physically take a step back to keep myself from choking the life out of her. Taking a deep breath I threw up my hand, effectively stopping whatever it was that both she and Sharpay had opened their mouths to say.

"From the look on your face I can tell that you think you've done something, that you've told me something that I didn't know. Like I said earlier, nothing about my marriage is a lie. I know he came to see you, five months ago. I'm going to assume that the unanswered messages and phone calls didn't make it clear to you that he was no longer available. I thought that maybe you'd get it after you called in the middle of the night and heard me screaming his name because he was balls deep inside of me, making me cum. But you didn't so he decided to tell you to your face to back off."

"And you trusted him enough to let him do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? See, I know my husband, and I know that he can't stand a liar. Which means that he can't stand you. Troy wouldn't fuck you with somebody else's dick. So please just stop with whatever it is that you think that you're doing here because you're only making yourself look... pathetic. You weren't and never will be a threat to my marriage. The sooner you realize that the better it will be for your health. "

With that being said I walked off leaving Sharpay laughing at a fuming Quinn. I'd gotten through yet another person that wanted to mess with my relationship with Troy, and had managed to walk away with my pride and anger in check. But I knew that this wouldn't be the last I saw of Quinn...


End file.
